Care to save my future?
by EndingsBringBeginnings
Summary: Christy is the newest WWE Diva for RAW  but she has a secret. Can he save her future, or is it too late? Will she let him in, or will he ruin it before it starts? Randy Orton/OC. Plz read, I just suck at summaries! WARNING: Rating may change.
1. A Fresh Start

**A/N: I am well aware that Randy Orton is married but I don't really care! This is my first Wrestling fanfic, but I would LOVE it if I got reviews for help! The first chapter of my stories aren't usually great but that's why I would like it if I got reviews to help me make it better! Thanks! ~Aly**

**If the writing is bolded that is the persons POV that I am in while writing the story, although it will always have a sort of 3****rd**** person POV to it. Also the A/N are bolded.**

**I don't own Randy Orton :[ or WWE, or TNA! I only own my characters, my storyline, and any moves I may or may not come up with! Also Randy Orton is only 22 in this story.**

**Christy **

I walked into the building and new that this would be a fresh start to all the pain I was put through. I used to be on TNA but it's time for a change and I am excited. I'm Christy Marks. I have my mother's maiden name. I have brown hair and piercing blue eyes as I am told! I'm 5'6 not too tall, I am 20 years old. I'm not too skinny or too fat but I'm toned. I am stubborn and I know it. I have a 'short fuse' so most people don't get on my bad side. I am actually the sister of a wrestler whose name is Jay, or as most people call him Christian. I am his half sister. The product of a one night stand of our dad. Despite that we are very close so when we are near each other people don't try to get on our nerves. I am finally here this is my chance! I am NOT going to blow it at all.

**Randy **

I was standing in her office listening to my friend John [Cena] get reprimanded for smack talking the 'Billion Dollar Princess'. We heard a knock on the door followed by Stephanie granting permission for whoever it was to enter; I for one really didn't care. Then she walked in. She had the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen and they looked penetrating. Yea now I care. "Hey Steph, I just wanted to know if you wanted me to do the promo before or after my hair and makeup." She asked and didn't look at anyone but Stephanie. "Christy!" Stephanie screeched before charging across the room to hug her friend? I still don't really know who she is to her but she looked kind of familiar. "Hey! Yea now miss me that much?" she asked.

"Of course I missed you that much Miss 'TNA Divas Champion since she was 17' so what brings you here?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, 'Billion Dollar Princess' Vince requested I come in." Christy answered.

"Okay anyway. This is John Cena the man who just bad mouthed me." With that Stephanie pointed to John and Christy glared daggers at John and was about to pounce. I could tell she had a short fuse. If I remember correctly she is the youngest ever TNA Champion ever. I knew her bad side was not the one to be on. I also could tell that she wouldn't be afraid to fight anyone. She seems like the type of person where if you mess with someone she cares about, you get her too and that is something I am positive most people didn't want! But Stephanie continued probably for my idiot friend's benefit. "Don't hurt him Christy please. John was just kidding. And this is Randy Orton." She said as she pointed to me. Which in return I smirked and she rolled her eyes causing John and Steph to laugh their asses off.

"Hi." She said and she kept her glare in place as she said it too.  
"Okay so if you don't know this is Christy Marks. Maximum's Hot One Hundred number 1! She is also a song writer for famous people so John please beg her for help." Stephanie joked which softened Christy's glare to a smile and caused John to glare. "If you didn't know this already Christy is my personal friend and she is also related to Jay."

"Yup I am his sister. Very lucky aren't I? Well where is your dad with my papers so that I can start kicking serious ass? Also where the fuck is Skittles?" Christy asked Stephanie, John and I.

"I'm sorry who?" was all that Stephanie said before Christy gave her answer of, "Or as you people call him Jeff. Anyway I call him Skittles cause of his hair. If you call him Skittles we will 'Hardy Slam' your asses into next century."

"I thought you were related to Jay how could you even 'Hardy Slam' anyone?" John questioned.

"Well considering I came up with the move and you need three people or a turnbuckle to do it, I'd say I'm pretty good at doing that move." She stated. "Also considering they are also my brothers helps."

"Wait what I thought Jay was your brother and the Hardy's are not related to Jay." I said with a questioning tone of voice. She answered,

"I am Jay's half sister. I have the same father as him and the same mother as the Hardy Boys if you must know." She finished with an eye roll which ended in a glare. "I am not the everyday person and it doesn't matter who my family is! I got here because I had raw talent, no pun intended, and I am good at what I do. Now if you lovely people would excuse me I would like to go hunt down Vince and make him sweat keeping me waiting." She stated with an evil smile she continued, "This is going to be fun."

She then left brown hair flowing behind her. _Yea she's right this is going to be fun._ Randy thought to himself before leaving to office.

**Jeff**

**[Skittles, I give credit to who ever came up with that nickname I saw it somewhere and decided to use it]**

I can't believe she's here. This is amazing three Hardy's on one show? Please ratings will be going through the roof. [Yes I made Jeff and Matt on Raw]

**Matt**

Yes! My baby sister is finally here with us. This is going to be one hell of a year. Christy, Jeff and I are going to rock. Not to mention Jay if we could get his ass on Raw. For now he's on the blue team though which I have to admit kidda sucks.

**A/N: Okay so it's not that great but I hope some lovely people out there will review! PLEASE! I accept anonymous reviews! Thanks so much! ~Aly**

**Chapter2 preview…**

**Jay's thoughts, an encounter between Christy and a person she may not care to see, lol, a romantic storyline in the WWE scripts? Read and find out!**


	2. Let the Fun Begin!

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay and I'm sorry for any confusion. Christy's last name was just made up, much like her character. I am sorry for any confusion. This is chapter 2! Read and Review to keep this story going please! Oh and I know this is kind of short, but the more reviews I get t5he longer the chapter will be. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters and the moves I may or may not come up with.**

**Christy POV**

_Damn it feels so good to be here. Sure I've been on TNA but that doesn't even add up. I just finished signing all the legal crap. I walked out of Vince's office and I saw him. I thought I would never see him again. I felt sick to my stomach; I hoped and prayed that I would never see him again. He got fired from TNA because of me. He holds grudges so I was worried about what would happen if I ever saw him again. Right now, No one can understand. I don't want Anyone to understand. I hate him and I don't want him here. I, I can't breathe. _

**Randy POV**

_What is wrong with me? I see her and my heart jumps. I see her and I smile. I see her and I, I just can't breathe. I wish I knew why she didn't like me. I don't think I did anything wrong. Damn it! Why the hell am I, Randy Orton, obsessing over some chick? There are a bunch of other girls out there. I guess the problem is, they aren't her. They are never going to be her. I need to get over it. I know but I can't. I want her. I need her. I know exactly how to get her._

**Layla POV**

_I just finished getting my hair and makeup done. Damn it. Who does she think she is? She thinks she can just waltz in here and take away my championship? Hell no. I will not let Stephanie do this to me. Hmm Randy is looking very hot today. I know exactly how to bring little Miss Youngest TNA Divas Champion down. She hates Randy, so if Randy and I were in a storyline, then she would have no choice but to deal with it. This is going to be fun. Randy and I will look really hot together. He is one of the few superstars I have not been with yet. That's going to change. Even if I lose, which I won't, I will get the satisfaction of beating her down and pissing her off with a man she despises. This is going to be fun._

**Christy POV**

_Damn. I am so glad that HE didn't see me. He walked away the opposite direction before he could even see me. Evan just asked me to be his girlfriend and I accepted. We are going out tonight. But I can't help thinking about HIM. I know, it's kind of stupid to be that affected by my past but still. And yea I know I was also unfair to Randy. I know that Randy isn't as bad as I thought he would be. Sure he has a past but don't we all? I am sure if we looked into Mr. McMahon we would find something. I love it here. Next time Randy asks me why I don't like him I will tell him. I won't give him the figure it out answer either. I also just got a call from Mr. McMahon saying that he needs to speak to me about something tomorrow._

"Hey, Christy." I heard a familiar voice call.

"Hi Jeff, what's up? Are we in trouble? Cause I swear dying Randy's ring gear pink was the funniest thing we have ever done!" I answered enthusiastically.

"Nah, we aren't in trouble. I was just saying hi. Anyway guess who's dating Layla." Jeff persisted.

"Don't know. Don't care. I hate her so why the hell, would I care who is dating her? She is like the biggest slut in the industry. Whoever is dating her is either looking for someone easy, or they are deaf, dumb, and blind." I answered truthfully.

"Well I am not arguing with you. But this person, from the best of my knowledge seeing as I have never you know been with him, is none of those things. It's Randy." Jeff said. I couldn't believe it. I don't have any reason to feel disappointed, so why do I? Well whatever, it's his life, and as far as I'm concerned, I will not be talking to him unless he wants to know why I don't like him.

"Um, that's great. I guess, anyway guess who asked me out today." I said changing the subject.

"Uh, I don't know there are too many people to guess out of." Jeff answered, but then continued to, "Did you tell John, because we both know that he has taken up role as protector, and Liz don't care about that, because she likes you and knows that you don't want her husband."

"Yes John knows. And before you ask so do Matt, and Jay. Now don't complain because I would've told you sooner if you weren't hiding from Orton's wrath." I started, and then continued cutting whatever Jeff was going to say off, "Its Evan you know Evan Bourne. He told me not to call him Matt because it would be weird if I was talking to our brother and stuff. He is really sweet and yea."

"I heard my name I hope it's only good things." Evan said as he rounded the corner.

"Of course it's only good things. I am not Michelle, I don't trash talk my man behind his back. Anyway I was just about to find you, to ask you how you liked Orton's ring gear tonight." I said through laughs.

"HARDY!" we all heard.

"Oh, Shit!" Jeff and I said at the same time before taking off down the hall.

**A/N: So how do you guys like it so far? What do you guys think Randy is gonna do? What do you want him to do? Remember the more reviews the longer the chapters. Thanks for reading thus far though guys! Tell me if you want me to trash this or continue it. By the way I want you guys to tell me who you want Christy in an onscreen relationship with. I will reveal shortly who HE is as well! Reviews are appreciated! Tell me what you think please.**


	3. Liar Liar

**A/N: Hey guys who are reading this. I am sorry for the delay; I had a tad bit of writers block. Anyhow, are you ready? Cause this is the chapter when, wait no sorry you need to read.**

**Reviewers Shout-outs**

**XxxRKOEnigmaxxx – Thanks so much for your support. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Christy and any moves I may or may not think of. I also only own any other OCs I make up. **

**3****rd**** Person POV**

As Christy and Jeff ran through the halls of the arena, Randy was muttering any and every curse word he could think of at the moment. He was threatening them and they just couldn't stop laughing.

"I swear when I get my hands on you two you're dead!" Randy yelled as he tried to catch Christy and Jeff.

Just then Mr. McMahon came into the hall and saw them. He called Christy and Randy into his office for a moment.

**Christy**

Damn maybe we should've let him catch us.

**Randy**

I hope we aren't in trouble, if we are, they're dead.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"Okay, now I have been thinking, maybe the two of you should be in a storyline together." Mr. McMahon stated, "But not just any storyline, a romantic one. Well what do you two think?" He said as he finished and then he saw the look of pure and total hatred on Christy's face.

"With all due respect Sr. I have heard that Randy is in a new relationship with …" But Christy couldn't finish because Randy interrupted saying,

"What! Who the hell told you that?"

"I am just saying, that's what I heard and true or not, it started for a reason and I don't want any drama yet I did after all just start here, and I haven't even debuted yet," she finished.

"Well, Ms. Marks that is a reasonable request, but I have you know since Mr. Orton seems to deny seeing Ms. El I will be continuing this storyline." Mr. McMahon said.

"Sr. I am not nor have I ever been, in a relationship with Layla, I am not saying she isn't a pretty woman or that I haven't thought of asking her out, but she has been with just about all the men on the roster. I don't see her as anything other than a co – worker." Randy lied, little did Mr. McMahon know, just earlier Randy and Layla were getting to know each other over breakfast and a movie. They were together but Randy didn't want Christy to know that. Well at least not yet.

"Then it is settled, your storyline will start in 2 weeks, I will see you two tomorrow for a meeting with the creative staff. Have a nice day and now you may leave." Vince said as he got himself ready to make a phone call to the creative writing staff.

**A/N: Sorry it is short, so how many people want to finally find out who that mystery guy is huh? Thanks for reading! ~Aly**


	4. AN

Hey guys, I am sorry but this story is going to be deleted or put on hiatus on account of myself losing ideas for it! If you have an opinion on it or an idea for a new chapter, feel free to message me. I am very thankful to everyone who has reviewed my story. I hope you PM me so that I know what you want me to do! Thank you for reading it means so much considering I am a young writer. I will either post a new story or take this one or my other one off hiatus [if I don't delete them] soon! Thanks for reading my story!


End file.
